The Hanma Schism
by Merula
Summary: Alternative Universe. (Star Wars, but not a crossover) OOC. 1x2. 3x4. A temple has been discover on the 2nd planet of a system on the Rim. Two Jedis are sent to check it out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Star Wars isn't either. This takes place in the Star Wars Universe, but I don't really consider it a crossover as no Star Wars characters appear in it. That's right- no JarJar Binks! Just Jedis and lightsabers.

We have tried to stay somewhat true to that universe, but with all the books/movies/video games it is a bit difficult. There will be mistakes. Sorry. (Like Padwan? Or Padawan? Which IS it??)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Heero stood in the center of the council room. He was slightly nervous, but he controlled that feeling as he had been taught. No sign of it showed on his face. He was perfectly composed as he felt the attention of the council settle upon him, felt the appraising gazes. He was either ready, or he wasn't.

"So, Master Odin, you feel your apprentice is ready?" The oldest of the council members asked the man that stood beside Heero.

"He has passed the final tests, Master Shoak." Heero's master answered. "I feel that my padawan is ready to become a Jedi."

The old Jedi master looked appraisingly at the young man in the center of the room. "Do you feel you are ready, young padawan?" The weight of the question was obvious. Heero flicked his eyes up and met those of the council member.

"Yes, Master, I do." His tone was flat, no emotion betrayed his eagerness or fear. The youngest of the council members frowned. Jedi were not supposed to have no emotion at all. He tapped his fingers against his stick thoughtfully.

"Does anyone object?" Master Shoak waited for a moment. The room was silent. "Very well then. Master Yuy, swear the oath."

Heero spoke the oath in the language of the forefathers. He swore to uphold the precepts, to fight only when no other route was available and to preserve the balance in the force.

Shoak nodded to Odin. He stepped forward and took a hold of Heero's padawan braid. With a quick flip of his wrist, he cut it off and gave it to Heero.

Heero accepted it gravely and then turned back to face the council.

"You are one of us now, young Jedi. Be worthy."

"I will." Master Shoak turned to Odin then, with a faint smile.

"We have an assignment for you, Master Odin. And we want you to take your former apprentice with you. It will require all of your unusual skills."

"I am pleased to serve the council in any way I can."

"There are rumors, rumors from a trustworthy source, that the Temple of the Hanma Sect has been discovered on the second planet of the L'anthan system."

Heero blinked. The Hanma Sect had left the Jedi Temple over three hundred years ago. No one had figured out what had happened to them.

"The L'anthan system is on the outer rim, away from the attention of the Republic." Odin observed. "It would have been an ideal place for them to hide."

"According to our source, none of the heretics are left, and the reports say that the temple is in ruins."

The word heretics was said without any trace of anger. It was a simple statement of fact. The Jedi who had created the Hanma sect had disagreed with the teachings of the Jedi Order and had left. It was not an unheard of thing- the Jedis had fragmented many times over the centuries.

But the Hanma sect had included several of the historians. And they had taken some of the Jedi holocrons with them when they had fled across the galaxy.

"We request that you go to the location of the temple and investigate. Your contact is an old friend of yours who operates out there now." Master Shoak raised a small data disk. "This contains the information you will need. Do you accept this mission, Master Odin?"

"I do."

"Yuy?"

"Accepted"

The data disk spun in the air to land gently in Odin's hand. "We ask that you leave at once."

"We will," Odin placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"The force be with you."

"So, are you ready?" Heero's master sat easily behind the controls as he taxied the ship out of the hangar and into space. "Your first assignment as a Jedi."

"Of course," Heero replied, as calmly as always. Odin frowned slightly at his student. Jedi were supposed to be calm and collected, but not emotionless. Heero seemed sometimes to be more logical than emotional- not a bad thing perhaps, but a potential weakness in a Jedi.

Unfortunately he was one of the few that saw it that way. Odin disagreed with quite a few things that the Order taught, but he had chosen to try and work a change from within- he smirked as he looked at the data disk- unlike the old friend of his they were going to meet.

His former padawan was going to be in for a hell of a shock.

Which, as far as Odin was concerned, was a very good thing.

Odin loaded the hyperspace coordinates into the navicomputer in preparation for the jump to lightspeed. "What do you think of our mission?"

His student was silent for a moment, weighing his words before he replied. The boy never spoke impulsively. It irritated Odin at times, and pleased him at others.

"I am wondering who discovered the temple- if it is there at all. And who else will be interested in the discovery."

"Well, our source of the rumor, according to this disk, is a former Jedi. In fact, he was a classmate of mine."

"Why is he no longer a Jedi?"

"He fell in love." Heero nodded. That was not uncommon. Many Jedi left the order because of the strict rules against such things. Still, the former Jedi were considered trustworthy despite their weakness. So the rumor was more than likely based in some fact.

"Then there is something on that planet."

"Yes. As far as who else would be interested- I should think nearly everyone. The planet is controlled by a powerful family. As it is located on the Rim, there is also the possibility of Sith in the area. Salvagers as well. A former Jedi temple will hold a lot of tempting things." Odin frowned. "We must be on our guard."

Heero followed his master into the spacers' bar. He tugged his cloak tighter around himself; uncomfortable in the disguises his master had insisted they wear. The uniform of a Jedi would make them stand out in such a place as this. The bar was filled with the worse types of scum and villainy. What was a former Jedi doing in a place like this?

The weight of his lightsaber against his back was reassuring and comforting.

Odin chose a table in a corner where both he and Heero could sit with their backs to the wall.

"How long has it been since you've seen your friend?" Odin blinked at the question. It was unlike Heero. But then, the young man had never been in such a place as this. Odin hid a smile.

"Since before you were my padawan. But I still trust him."

A tall man slid out of the shadows and joined them at their table. A cloaked figure next to him. Odin tensed, but then the figure pushed back his hood and smiled.

"Maxwell!" Odin grinned.

"Odin!" The two men clasped hands across the table.

"It's good to see you old friend."

"You as well. Is this the apprentice that gave you so much trouble?" Odin laughed.

"No longer apprentice, but yes, this is Heero Yuy."

"A pleasure," Maxwell took the young man's hand in a firm grasp. Heero studied the man with hooded eyes. Tall, rangy, slightly older than Odin. But his eyes were kind and his expression was open. He seemed to invite trust, which made Heero slightly wary.

Heero nodded back. Maxwell let go of his hand.

Maxwell nudged the figure sitting next to him. "This is my foster son, Duo." The figure tossed back the hood of his cloak, revealing a young man, about Heero's age, 20 to 21 cycles, with big indigo eyes and a long chestnut colored braid. He nodded in Heero's direction with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Duo reached a hand across the table. Heero clasped it briefly.

"It's good to see you again, Duo," Odin said to the young man.

"You as well, Mas...ah.. Odin."

"Keeping out of trouble?" The young man grinned then.

"They haven't proven anything yet!"

"Business going well old friend?" Odin looked back at Maxwell.

"Very well, unfortunately." Heero frowned. That was an odd turn of phrase. "Things being what they are out here, our merchandise goes for a high price. Can't bring it in quick enough."

"But it's needed here." Odin shook his head. "You are providing these people with what they need."

"For a price." Maxwell shrugged. "So, I guess our friends heeded my little note?"

"You know they did. What can you tell us?"

"Quite a bit actually, but not here." Maxwell got to his feet. "Home will be safer."

Maxwell and Odin fell in step together as they left the bar. Duo hung back to walk with the silent young man that had filled most of Odin's letters the last few years. Heero had seemed more interesting in the letters. Duo had been looking forward to meeting Odin's padawan, but this was turning out differently than he had expected.

"So, what do you think of L2?" Heero raised an eyebrow in an expression that signaled a question. Duo wondered if the guy knew how to speak. "L2 is what we call this planet. You know- the second of the L'anthan system? Not really creative, but hey, I wasn't around to ask at the time. I would've picked something good. You know- something like Cthulu or Mars that would bring in the tourists- or Hellpit, or Dune..."

"Arrakis, you mean. But there is no sand here."

Well, well, the guy did speak. And he had caught Duo's odd reference.

"No sand, but plenty of drugs and corruption." He laughed.

"So what are you and your- father doing here?" Heero asked and then frowned. "I apologize- I shouldn't ask..."

"No no, it's okay," Duo waved a hand, relieved that Heero was talking. "He moved out here to be with his wife on L4 after he left the order. That was her home planet."

"Was?"

"Yeah." Duo lost his smile. "She died when I was eight."

"I'm very sorry."

"Me too. The hospital had run out of supplies... so they weren't able to do anything for her." Heero sensed that there was quite a bit more to this story than Duo was telling, but it was a personal remembrance and had no bearing on the mission, so he didn't press for more. "Dad decided to do something about it. So we set up the business."

"What business?"

Duo smiled. It wasn't a nice smile this time. "We're suppliers of items that can't be found in the regular marketplace."

Heero blinked. Smugglers? A Jedi had turned to smuggling? He nearly said something, but then caught himself.

His master trusted these two. He had to know what they were. The council more than likely knew.

Besides, it wasn't like they were Sith.

"What items do you..." Heero paused, "supply?"

Duo had been watching Heero closely.

"Not an impulsive guy, are you?"

"Giving way to impulse is asking for disaster."

"Bet you're fun at parties." Duo sighed. "Med supplies."

Ah. That made perfect sense. Granted, smuggling was not the most honorable of professions, but the planets out on the rim got little to no help from the Republic. There were so many planets that the power players tended to ignore the ones that were too far from the center. Medical supplies would be a much needed commodity.

Thus, Maxwell's disappointment that his business was doing so well. Interesting.

"We're here," Maxwell opened the door to a large hangar like building. It made sense that the smugglers stayed near their ships.

He wasn't terribly surprised when Maxwell waved them aboard one of the two beat up ships that were parked in the hangar.

Once the door was sealed behind them, Maxwell went to a projector and called up a holo of the planet.

"Now that we can talk without being overheard, this is what we know." The planet moved in a slight rotation and Maxwell pointed to various spots as he spoke. "We are here, City One. There is one other settlement, City Two on the opposite side of this continent. You'll see that the rest of the planet is mostly water. The main official export of L2 is the sea salt. The unofficial of course, is the drug Lapha."

Heero frowned in thought. Lapha was made from the bodies of a specific kind of fish, one that was found in the oceans of L2 apparently. Hm.

"In between the two cities, stretching across the continent is a huge rainforest. The holo changed, showing a picture of dense jungle. "Scouting expeditions are sent in all the time- looking for new finds."

"New drugs," Odin interjected.

"Exactly. One of the scouting missions went missing. All the ships are equipped with a tracer. This is what the rescue party found."

The holo changed again. An overgrown heap of rock sat in the middle of the jungle floor. Heero realized the small speck on the top was a ship. He studied the rock for a moment. It was flat and cut into step like terraces. Not a natural formation.

The picture changed again. This time the ship was larger, and an arched entranceway could be seen behind it. The entrance way was covered with glyphs. Familiar looking glyphs.

"I'm sure you recognize the markings?" Maxwell said dryly.

"Yes. Jedi symbols warning that only guests were welcome here." Odin replied. "I can imagine what happened to the crew."

"I can show you." Maxwell pressed another button. "The next ship sent in two droids. This is their recording."

The hologram moved. The archway drew closer, the pathway into it a dark void. A flash of light lit the darkness, revealing more glyphs and a tunnel leading downwards.

Then the holo blurred into static.

"Every droid they sent in, didn't come back. The footage never varies much. They get in through the archway, and the holofeed cuts out."

"No bodies," Heero remarked.

"What?" Duo glanced at him.

"There were no bodies in the corridor. The humans must have gotten farther. I imagine they have some sort of disruptor set up in order to disable the equipment."

"That's what we thought as well," Maxwell nodded. "The ruling family figures that the Jedi are their best chance at getting in that temple. Thus I was allowed to send to the council."

"Allowed?" Odin asked. Maxwell shrugged.

"You can't operate a smuggling ring in the L system without the support of the Winner family. They know what I was. I was contacted and asked for help."

"What do they want in return?" Heero asked.

"They wish to split the contents with us," Duo answered. "Of course."

"That sounds reasonable," Odin said. "To a point."

"I thought you'd say that. Winner wishes to speak to you if you are willing to talk terms." Maxwell nodded.

"Of course."

"I'll let him know." Duo got to his feet. "Though I still think we should just go get it ourselves..."

"No," Heero shook his head. "They are in the right. They found the temple, they should have some say in what we do there. It would be dishonorable to sneak in behind their backs."

"You won't last long here with that attitude," Duo grinned, apparently undaunted by the reprimand. "Then again, you have a point. Quite a few others have tried to sneak in." He left the room.

"What happened to them?" Odin asked Maxwell.

"We don't know," Maxwell shrugged. "Their ships are still sitting by the temple, and no salvage has surfaced."

The three men sat quietly, each busy with their own thoughts until Duo reappeared.

"His Winnership can see us first thing in the morning. So, we might as well get some sleep." Maxwell got to his feet and pulled his son's braid.

"Just don't call him that tomorrow, Duo. We want to stay on his good side this time."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be good."

"Impossible child. Take Heero to your ship and get some rest. We're going to stay up for a bit longer."

"Ah, c'mon Dad, the least you can do is bore us to sleep with all your old stories."

"Scat pest!"

Duo grabbed Heero's arm and dragged him down the gangplank. "those two guys can stay up all night talking! Mom used to complain about it. In a good way of course. I think she felt guilty that Dad had to leave the order for her."

Heero followed Duo into the other ship. It was much more worse for wear than the other one had been. "Does this thing actually fly?" He asked Duo.

"Course she does! Scythe is the fastest ship in these parts. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts."

Heero raised his eyebrows. He'd be surprised if the ship could get off the ground, much less make the jump to light speed. Duo must've caught something in his expression, because he immediately launched into a lecture of his ships stats.

Heero tuned him out. There were more important things to do than listen to the braided man defend his junk heap. He needed to meditate and regain the balance that he had lost ever since he set foot in that bar.

Duo had led him into a room that had two bunks, still talking at a furious pace.

Heero dropped down onto one of the bunks in a cross-legged position and closed his eyes. It would be a challenge to meditate with all this background noise, but he would prevail.

Duo paused for a moment. The other man had simply sat down on the bunk and closed his eyes. Duo recognized the position.

For a moment, he considered smacking the other off of his bunk, just for spite. But, he realized that Heero had no doubt had a bit of a trying day. From what his father had said about the Order, Heero would no doubt be focused on his mission and not interested in anything else.

Pity really. The young Jedi was rather handsome.

Duo shrugged and went to make one final check of the security systems before he bedded down for the night.


	2. A visit with Quatre

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Star Wars are not mine. Neither are Hellsing, Weiss or anyone else I might have cameoed in this chapter and forgot I put in…

Sorry for the long delay, and many thanks to everyone that reviewed!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo awoke the next morning to an odd sound. He blinked, his brain processing the noise. A few more blinks and he recognized it.

Getting up, he walked quietly out of the room and down the short hallway to the large cargo space in the middle of his ship.

The Jedi was there, his lightsaber activated, as he practiced. Duo wasn't surprised by the color of the saber. It fit the man's personality- no color whatsoever. He watched as the twin blades spun in burning white opposing arcs. He was good though, Duo admitted silently. Not many could handle the double blades.

"Almost finished?" He called out. "Dad and Master Odin will be wanting to leave soon."

Heero merely finished the last move and turned the saber off, clicking the two parts together before placing the weapon in its sheath. Duo rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be the rudest man I have ever met." He said as Heero walked towards him. "I wasn't aware that they had added that requirement to the Jedi training."

"I am not rude," Heero said flatly.

"Oh no? Last night you tuned me out when I was talking about my ship..."

"That information was irrelevant."

"Really? Scythe is the one we'll be taking out to the temple. What happens if Dad or I become incapacitated and you or Odin have to fly us out? Did you catch all of the 'quirks' of her operating system that I told you about last night?"

Heero blinked. He had not even considered that. Duo's mouth twitched.

"Not to mention the complete lack of a courteous reply this morning. Even Jedi have to make small talk and occasionally be diplomatic. You aren't better than everyone else, no matter what you might think."

"I don't think that..."

"Give me a break." Duo opened the hatch. "All Jedi consider themselves superior and you are the worst one I've met."

Heero opened his mouth and then closed it again. He didn't know how many Jedi Duo had met out here, other than Odin, but it would be arrogant to suppose that there weren't many.

It would also be arrogant to simply dismiss Duo's criticisms. They weren't emotional- but factual.

Was he arrogant? Did he think of himself as superior? Those were character faults that could destroy him. He'd have to be very careful.

They had reached the other ship. Duo had stayed silent, though Heero knew that the other man was watching him closely.

"I apologize. My behavior was arrogant. You are correct to reprimand me."

"It's all right, Heero. I know you won't do it again." Duo managed; a bit surprised that Heero had caved so easily. But then the next part explained it all.

"If I do, I request that you inform me. Arrogance is a weakness. I can not afford such a weakness."

"All human beings have weaknesses Heero. That's what makes us human."

"I know that. But Jedi must learn to control their weaknesses. Those that do not fall to the darkness."

"Do you always talk like a training book?" Heero blinked. Risking his neck, Duo put an arm around Heero's shoulders and gave him a brief squeeze. "Forget it. Next time you talk like an arrogant bastard, I'll smack you, okay?"

"That's not... " Heero protested as he followed Duo down the hallway. The two older men were sitting at a table, eating breakfast.

Odin looked at his apprentice out of the corner of his eye. Heero looked slightly upset and a bit off balance. Duo was having an effect already.

Excellent.

"Good morning," Duo said as the younger men sat down at the table. "Did Dad make something edible, Odin, or is this you?"

Maxwell laughed and tugged on his son's braid. "Just eat it Duo. We have to be at the Winner residence soon."

.lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.

The Winner estate was heavily guarded. The four men were not searched however, once Maxwell identified himself. What had the ex-Jedi done to gain such trust? Heero wondered as they paced down a long hallway.

He expected to be led into a reception room- the head of the family at one end in a throne-like seat. That was how most crime lord families operated- as Heero knew well enough. Instead, they were ushered into an office. The desk was large, but not imposing. And the young man behind it looked nothing like a hardened crime lord. But appearances were often deceiving.

"Maxwell," the young man rose out of his chair. "I see your friends have finally arrived."

"Rudeness must be spreading," Duo muttered. Heero glared at him.

"Yes," Maxwell replied easily, clasping the other's hand. "They are here to bargain. This is Master Odin and Jedi Yuy. Gentlemen, this is Quatre Winner."

Odin and Heero nodded to the young man who sat back down behind his desk with a faint frown.

"Well let's get right to the point. What is it that you want from the temple?"

"The holocrons. They contain the knowledge that the school acquired. That is all we desire." Quatre's eyebrow went up.

"That's all? But the temple is sure to contain other things."

"That is all the Jedis wish to have." Odin replied calmly. "You may have first claim on anything else."

"Very well then." Quatre's frown vanished. "I am sure we can come to a beneficial agreement. What do you need from us to carry out an expedition into the temple?"

"Supplies. Maxwell and his son have already agreed to go with us. We will go in and then inform you when it is safe for your team to follow us in. I know it's asking a bit much, but we do not want to take any of your people in with us. I do not want to have to protect anyone."

Heero wondered if the man would agree. It was a difficult thing to agree to. Most people would want a pair of eyes that they trusted there.

"I have already lost several people to the temple." Quatre's face hardened. "Some I could not afford to lose. I have no trouble with that stipulation."

"If there's something of him to find, I'll make sure to bring it to you." Duo spoke up, ignoring the startled glances that the Jedi gave him. Maxwell merely nodded at his son.

"Thank you Duo." Quatre looked away for a moment then focused back on Odin.

Heero was puzzled. The way Winner reacted someone very dear to him had gone into that temple and had not come out. Why had he let someone he had such an attachment to go? Who was it?

Why was he so curious? He squelched the emotion. This was pointless, he'd find out soon enough.

"The best thing would be to send a team with us, have them wait outside the temple for our signal. In the meantime they could salvage the ships outside." Maxwell suggested.

"A good plan. I can have a team ready in about two hours. The supplies can be sent now. Let my assistant know what you need." Quatre stood up. "The bargain is agreed on then? Supplies and you get the data, we get everything else that we consider useful." He paused for a moment. "If there is something else in the temple that you consider valuable, then I would be more than happy to renegotiate. You are being generous with your terms."

"Thank you. I had forgotten to ask if you were open to such a situation. I accept this bargain." Odin bowed his head. "We will get ready to go. May the force be with you."

Quatre grinned suddenly. "I think you will need it more Master Jedi. May the force be with you." He pressed a button on his desk and a older man entered the room. "Walter- these gentlemen need supplies. Take their list and make sure it arrives at Maxwell's hangar in less than two hours."

Walter bowed, light glinting off his monocle.

"Very good sir. Follow me please?" He ushered them out of the room.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo was busy stowing supplies for the flight. Quatre had lived up to his end of the bargain; the supplies had been there in an hour.

Heero, surprisingly enough, was helping him. He had been sure that stowing supplies would be beneath a Jedi, and that Heero would be up in the cockpit with Odin and Maxwell deciding on the best way to approach the temple.

But Heero had stayed with him and when the supplies had shown up with the ever-efficient Walter, he had started to help Duo with them.

He'd stowed the last carton and then sat down on the ramp, waiting for Duo to finish fueling the ship.

Duo knew that he wasn't being fair. Heero wasn't that big of a jerk. It would be easier if he was, though. Duo sighed, blowing his bangs away from his face.

"I have a question." Heero said as Duo finished his task and joined him on the ramp.

"What is it?"

"Who did Winner lose to the temple?"

"The one I promised to find?" Heero nodded.

"His second-in-command. Trowa Barton."

Heero's brow crinkled. He had sent his second-in-command in. Why?

"Wasn't he valuable? Or does Winner have others who could do his job?"

"He was valuable, but not because of his job. Oh, he did it very well. Barton was a bounty hunter before he joined Quatre's organization. Former Mandalorian."

"Impressive record."

Duo nodded. "He- was-" he grimaced over the past tense, "Quatre's lover."

Heero frowned. Duo waited for the next obvious statement.

"Why did Winner let him go then? Why not send someone else?"

Duo blinked. That wasn't what he had expected.

"Trowa's one of the best. He had a good chance of coming back. And Quatre isn't the clingy type. That shows weakness to your rivals."

"Keeping your lover safe is not a weakness. If anything wouldn't the rival organizations wonder how much value Winner placed on anything? Or would they wonder if Barton had betrayed him and so Winner had sent him to a certain death?"

Duo stared at Heero for a moment. "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"That's because you know them. An outsider would consider those things." Heero frowned. "We will have to make sure to find something for Winner."

Duo smiled. "Ah, you aren't such a big jerk after all!"

"Excuse me?" Heero lifted an eyebrow.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." A voice spoke from the bottom of the ramp. A tall blonde man stood there, a shorter red head by his side. "Mr. Winner says that everything has been arranged. We're part of the crew that is supposed to follow you and do some salvage while we wait."

"Ah, are you ready?" Duo asked as he got to his feet.

"As soon as we get to our ship- bout a block or so from here. We'll be ready to go in about a half-hour?"

"Can do." Duo nodded. "We'll be ready."

"Are you sure this thing can fly?" The redhead sniffed as he looked at the ship.

"Just try to keep up with us." Duo's grin turned wolflike. "Mr..."

"Captain." The redhead nodded. "Fujimiya. My crew will be ready." He turned on his heel and stalked off. The blond man rolled his eyes and shrugged apologetically.

"He's a sweetheart, really."

"Yeah, I can see that." Duo grinned back. "See you in the air."

The blond man hurried off and Duo gestured Heero into the ship.

"Time to go."


	3. Doubts rise up

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Star Wars are not mine. Thanks for reading! Hugs to all that reviewed!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo sat down in the captain's chair, his father beside him in the co-pilot's seat. Heero sat down behind Duo where he could see over his shoulder. The earlier comment about knowing how to fly the ship if Duo became unable to do so had stayed in his mind.

Though in all honesty, he suspected that he'd be surprised if the ship got off the ground in the first place.

His master sat beside him, an amused smile curving his lips when he met his former apprentice's gaze. Heero wondered what Odin found so amusing, but then, Odin did have an odd sense of humor.

"So Heero," Odin asked as the ship's engines roared to life, "What do you think we'll find in the temple?"

"It's hard to say," Heero replied after a moment, his eyes never wandering too far from the man in front of him. Duo seemed completely unconcerned by the strange coughing sounds the engine was making. One of its quirks? "It should have most of the usual traps... and more, especially since the Hanmas might have been concerned that the Jedis would attack them."

"True," Odin nodded. "Not to mention some things might have moved in as well..."

Heero frowned, it was hard to imagine an animal succeeding in surviving where humans had not- but the temples had been made to repel intelligent attackers. Animals, acting on instinct, might survive where humans failed.

Scythe began to shake as she lifted off the ground. Heero felt that it might be prudent to hang onto something, lest he vibrate out of his chair.

To Heero's surprise, once Scythe was in the air and moving forward, the vibrating ceased. She also was managing to move very quickly, and didn't seem inclined to fall apart at the higher speeds.

He decided mentioning these discoveries to Duo would not be prudent.

"How long?" He asked Maxwell.

"Not too long. Scythe has a pretty good top speed." Duo answered instead, turning his head slightly to grin at Heero over his shoulder. "Getting through the jungle might be a bit tricky, but we'll manage."

Heero discovered, a little while later, that Duo had a gift for understatement. 'A little bit tricky' apparently meant that Scythe had to go down into the jungle on the fringes, as the overhead canopy had laced itself together too tightly for a ship to get through. Scythe then had to dodge around huge tree trunks to reach the heart of the jungle where the temple lay.

A saner captain- like Fujimiya, whose ship fell back early on, would've taken it slowly. Duo maintained his breakneck speed.

After the fourth near-miss, Heero pried his fingers from where they had been embedded in the seat and opened his eyes. Why weren't Odin and Maxwell concerned? They sat, chatting away, speculating on the layout of the temple, ignoring the way that Scythe was nearly impacting with a tree every minute or so.

What was he missing? Heero closed his eyes again, the better to concentrate, he told himself, not because Duo's piloting was giving him a minor heart attack.

He forced himself to relax, let his training take over, felt the pull of the force from within himself. He felt tugs from Master Odin, Maxwell... and Duo?

He opened his eyes again in pure shock and stared at the back of Duo's braid. Duo was using the force! Damn it! No wonder he wasn't hitting anything!

Why hadn't Heero noticed it before? He should've been able to sense that Duo was force-sensitive before this! And if he could use it- why hadn't Maxwell sent Duo to the Jedis to be trained?

He glanced to the side, caught the smile that Maxwell was directing at Duo, and realized why. Maxwell had been training Duo himself.

He caught the eye of his own master, who was grinning at him, and raised an eyebrow. Master Odin had been waiting for him to see it. But why hadn't he noticed it right away? Had his arrogance blocked him from seeing?

He looked away from Master Odin and gazed at the floor instead. This whole mission had knocked him off-balance. He had passed the trials, thought himself truly ready to be a Jedi Knight, but all he was discovering was that he had more than ever to learn- had he truly been ready?

A hand appeared in his vision. Master Odin had leaned forward in his seat and waved his hand in front of Heero's eyes. "Heero? What troubles you?"

Heero looked up into Odin's concerned gaze and wondered if he should admit his weakness to his master in front of the other two...

Arrogance again!

"I wonder if the council made a mistake," he said softly. Odin frowned at him for a moment- Jedi did not question the council lightly- and then understanding dawned.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Scythe made a sudden 180 degree spin in the air, and then began to drop quickly.

"We're here!" Duo announced cheerfully as they touched down. He had been focused on flying his ship and was unaware of the unhappy young man behind him. "Told you Scythe could make it! You shouldn't have doubted me, Heero!" He looked back over his shoulder; grin fading as he took in Heero's expression.

He had been teasing- why did Heero look upset? And he was surprised to see Heero get to his feet and bow his head to him. "No, I shouldn't have. I apologize." Heero bolted from the cabin.

"Huh?" Duo blinked and got to his feet. Odin was frowning, his father looked concerned. "What's with Heero? My flying didn't scare him, did it?"

Neither one of them answered him, only looked at each other, clearly concerned.

Duo snorted and left the cockpit. Apparently. He'd have to go to the source.

Heero was by the storage bins pulling out the packs they had planned to take into the temple with them. He still looked distressed, which worried Duo.

"Heero? What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Heero countered and gave him one of the packs.

"Because that was not like you back there."

"We just met Duo. How do you know that?" Duo snorted and shook his head.

"Please, give my observation skills some credit! I'm sure you think that I couldn't come close to a Jedi Knight but..."

"I don't think that!" Heero snapped and Duo blinked. That was out of character too. "I don't think that you are less skilled just because you are not a Jedi! I'm not..." Heero paused, closing his mouth tightly.

Duo stared at him for a moment, wondering what had happened to make Heero like this.

"Heero?" Master Odin stood in the doorway, Master Maxwell behind him.

"Sorry Master, we're almost ready." Heero moved past Duo and handed the other two packs to Odin and Maxwell. "They are already loaded, I'll just grab the navigation instruments..."

"Heero," Master Odin said again, placing a hand on his arm, making Heero meet his gaze. "Self-realization is welcomed, but you also need to trust in yourself."

"Yes Master." Heero nodded and then continued out the doorway.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Duo frowned.

"Heero is doubting himself." Odin answered.

"That's not good," Duo took a step towards the door. "Why?"

"Because of you, son." Maxwell grinned at the look of surprise on Duo's face.

"I knew you'd throw him off balance a bit," Odin shrugged. "I wanted you to- Heero needed a bit of shaking up. The temple is a wonderful training facility, but it doesn't prepare one for some realities. However, instead of a little off balance, you've made him doubt himself."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. He finally noticed that you were force-sensitive, but that alone shouldn't have made him question the council's decision to make him a Jedi."

"I'll talk to him." Duo grabbed his pack and went looking for Heero.

He found the other standing outside, pack on his shoulders, looking at one of the other ships.

"Heero-" he started, but Heero didn't even turn to look at him.

"Is Master Odin coming? He needs to see this."

"See what?" Duo looked at their surroundings. The temple was a hundred feet away, surrounded by abandoned ships. Damn, they were going to find a lot of bodies in the temple if all of these ships had been fully manned.

"That ship," Heero pointed to a small, silvery looking craft.

"What is it?"

"It's a Sith ship."


	4. Inside the Temple

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and Star Wars are not mine.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo blinked at the ship. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," Heero frowned. "It means that we have more to worry about in that temple than we thought."

"But we don't know how long its been here," Duo protested.

Heero's frown faltered for a moment. "I suppose so."

Duo blinked at the capitulation. It had been uttered in a softer tone, not the snap that he had expected.

"You are right though," he said. "It might be brand new too. We'll need to be careful. I'll go get Dad and Odin."

He turned back to the ship only to find his father and Master Odin already on the ramp. Odin was frowning at the ship.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he muttered. "Is there only one Heero?"

"So far as I can see." Heero answered, scanning the other ships.

"But others may not have used one of their school's ships." Odin shook his head. "We need to get inside."

The packs were rechecked, weapons were placed within easy reach. Heero spent some time double checking several pouches on his belt. Duo watched him out of the corner of his eye, wanting to say something, but restrained by the fact that at this moment, Heero needed to focus on what was ahead. He seemed better, less hesitant as his hands rifled his pack, double-checking their supplies, comfort in a familiar task.

Duo shook himself and made sure that his pack and staff were secure before he turned to lock up Scythe. There was still no sign of the salvage ships, but at their slower speed they wouldn't reach the temple until the four of them were inside.

He followed his father as they wound back and forth beneath the silent ships that surrounded the temple entrance. It was nearly like being in a graveyard and that made him twitchy. He kept a hand on his blaster just in case.

Finally, they stood at the dark entranceway. The glyphs surrounding the door looked twisted and menacing, Duo thought, suppressing a shiver.

Apparently he wasn't the only one feeling a little concerned. "I think I'd feel a little safer if we did this," Odin pulled his lightsaber out and turned it on. The blue blade hummed in the air, throwing a faint light into the dark arch before them.

"Light and protection works for me," Maxwell agreed, he pulled out his, purple blade humming in the air. "Duo?"

Heero glanced at the man beside him. Duo had a lightsaber? He hadn't seen one hanging from the other's belt.

Duo pulled the staff off of his back and telescoped it out, flipping a switch as he did so. Out of the top of the staff, a beam of green light curved into a half-moon shape.

"Impressive," Odin smiled. "Build that yourself?"

"Yeah, I wasn't great with swords. I do better with staffs." Duo patted his leg-holster. "And blasters of course."

"Uncivilized," his father sniffed.

"Heero?" Odin prompted.

Heero pulled his double blade out and ignited one side.

"We'll go first. You boys stay right behind us." Odin instructed. Duo rolled his eyes at Heero, who gave him a cautious smile back. "And no matter what happens, remember what we came here for. The information contained in this temple is needed. That is our focus."

They stepped into the darkness, the lightsabers casting light on the walls of the narrow dark hall they found themselves in.

"Lots of droids," Duo commented as they stepped around a few. "That disruptor must be right here."

It took a few moments to weave around the droids. The hallway sloped downward gradually as they continued on. Duo noted the lights set in the walls, when the Hanmas had been here perhaps this hadn't been so bad. Right now though, he was creeped out.

The hallway bent back on itself, and they moved carefully around the corner, watching for another trap.

"Don't touch the walls." Odin cautioned. The walls were much darker in this section and the air had a sickly sweet smell to it; like something had burned, Heero thought as he followed a pace behind Duo...

And then he reached out and yanked Duo closer to him as a jet of flame burst out of the wall in front of them. Odin and Maxwell had already leaped forward.

The jet flamed white hot for a moment before subsiding.

"Well, that explains the crunchiness underfoot here," Maxwell sighed.

"Yuck," Duo made a face as he swept his light scythe by his feet, illuminating the darkened charred bits of bone. "Well, at least they aren't squishy bodies."

"I'm sure some will be," Heero pointed out as they continued even more cautiously on their way.

"Thanks for grabbing me," Duo added in a softer voice.

"No problem. Wouldn't want you to be toasted."

Duo wondered if Heero meant that. If he really was throwing the other man off mentally, Heero might be tempted to throw him off of something physically.

Not that a Jedi would do that.

The hallway made a sudden turn again and they found themselves in a room blazing with light. It was circular, the floor inlaid with large stones in a contrasting pattern, an exit placed on the opposite side.

"This looks like a trap." Maxwell frowned.

"But what kind?" Odin studied the floor carefully. "Duo? Come tap these stones with your staff please."

Duo leaned forward and tapped the base of his scythe against the different colored rocks in the floor. Nothing happened.

"Strange," Odin frowned. "Must be something else then. We'll keep our eyes open."

He stepped out onto the floor, Maxwell a step behind. "Wait a minute before you follow," he said to the two younger men, "just in case."

In case they needed to pull them out of trouble, Heero thought, as he watched his master and Maxwell pace carefully across the floor.

"Heero?" Duo said in his ear. "There's something odd about that floor..."

"I know, I just can't figure out what it is." Heero frowned. The other two were nearly to the middle. Then he saw it.

"Master!" He called out- too late.

The floor gaped open underneath Maxwell and Odin's feet. The two older men vanished downwards and the opening closed up. It happened so fast that Heero and Duo didn't move for a moment, stunned by the suddenness of the disappearance.

"No!" Duo yelled. Heero grabbed his waist, holding him back.

"You can't Duo!"

"That's Dad!"

"He won't thank you for following him! We have a job to do!" Heero didn't let go and Duo realized that Heero was a lot stronger than he was. He couldn't wiggle free. "If they survive they'll find us. We need to keep going."

"You're a fucking cold bastard, you know that?" Duo snapped.

"Yes." Heero didn't let go. "We need to walk around the perimeter of the room to reach the exit."

Duo drew in a deep breath, ready to continue the argument. Then he caught sight of Heero's face. He was pale, sweat beading at his temples, mouth in a thin line.

Duo realized that it was costing Heero a lot to do what Odin would've wanted. They had a mission, they needed to follow it.

"Okay," he relaxed. "You're right. I'm sorry. Dad wanted us to get the information out. We'll keep going. More than likely they're someplace down below. We'll find them."

Heero let him go. He stepped carefully onto the floor, following the perimeter of differently placed stones around the room to the exit on the other side. Duo walked behind him, eyes flicking back and forth between the stones at his feet and the ones in the center where his father had vanished.

The exit led into another hallway- lit this time, but faintly. The walls were black and purple, the floor a dark stone. The hallway turned back and forth on itself, twisting and turning, but still leading downwards.

"I'm beginning to feel like a rat in a maze," Duo said. There had been no sign of any doors or other ways to go. Just an endless hallway.

"I'm thinking this was the guest entrance. The Hanmas had to have another way to get in."

"This would suck on a day to day basis." Duo agreed. He had tried studying his surroundings, trying to reach out with the force to look for traps, but there had been nothing. Nothing to keep his mind off the fact that he might never see his adopted father again. "Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Talk to me?"

"Talk to you?" Heero repeated, giving Duo a puzzled look.

"I'm worried about Dad," Duo admitted. "I can't keep thinking that something bad has happened to him..."

Heero stopped and turned to face Duo. Much to the other's surprise, he put his hand on Duo's chest, right over his heart. "What do you feel here?"

Duo blinked at him.

"Does he feel gone here?"

Duo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No."

"Master Odin doesn't feel gone to me either." Heero told him, removing his hand. "He's here someplace. We'll find them Duo, don't worry."

"Dad always makes me worry," Duo opened his eyes. "Mom told me to look after him... I know that sounds silly..."

"No," Heero shook his head and started walking again. "Master Odin gets himself into all kinds of trouble."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Not that long ago we were on Tatoonine- are you familiar with that system?"

"No..."

"It's a desert planet. It's also the home of the scum of the galaxy. Master Odin got into trouble the moment we stepped on the planet..."

Duo listened to Heero's story, letting the other distract him from his worry. He had no idea that Heero could be so considerate.

That wasn't fair of him, he admitted to himself. Just because Heero had not met the mental picture of him that Duo had created from Odin's letters, he shouldn't have been so hard on him.

Besides now he was beginning to see the person Odin had spoke of with such fondness. So it took Heero a bit to warm up to people.

Duo sighed. It didn't help that the longer he'd spent with the Jedi the warmer he had wanted to get with him. Jedi weren't allowed to do that kind of thing.

Heero stopped in front of him, and Duo nearly ran into his back. The hallway had finally ended. They stood at the opening of a large hall, many smaller doors leading off on the sides.

"Great. Now which way?" Duo wondered as he looked at the black doorways.

"I have no idea." Heero shook his head.


End file.
